


Blueprints

by LB_Snake6



Series: The Palace: A Youtuber!Six AU Series [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB_Snake6/pseuds/LB_Snake6
Summary: You can't start building something out without planning it out first.  Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour, Anna of Cleves, Katherin Howard, and Catherine Parr all came together one day to create The Palace, one of the most well-known groups on youtube, but how did that come to be?Beginning of the Six the Musical Youtuber AU
Series: The Palace: A Youtuber!Six AU Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854535
Kudos: 37





	1. Odd Questions with Aragon

Being in the entertainment industry indicates you should hold yourself up to a high regard. Being in the film industry, can cause you to create a certain image of yourself to your viewers. Being Catalina De Aragon, or Catherine Aragon to the public, makes you hold the image of your family to the highest regard. 

Catherine is seen as a strict and strong figure who always managed to keep her cool in the eyes of the media. Even when her childhood friend and husband, Arthur, died they saw sadness in her, but never witnessed a full breakdown of this persona. Because of this drama news stations like TMZ, keep her under her radar, believing that she possibly killed him. It was never proven true, but all types of rumors spread in the 21st century. 

“If those reporters are bothering you still, just give me the okay, and I’ll deal with them”

Catherine spaces out of her daydream, and replies, “No, last time I let you do that you lost some of your gigs”

“I know, I know. I just want to make sure my _amiga_ here isn’t dealing with anything more problems than she should have” Maria takes a seat next to Catherine as she speaks. Maria has been one of the few constant figures in Catherine’s life. Even though Maria was not her assistant anymore, they still keep in touch. She was there when Catherine started acting, when she met Arthur when she wanted a career change, and even when she was at the lowest point in her life after she lost Arthur, Maria was still there. 

“So, did you climb the fence or did you actually use the guest pass I gave you”

“Oh Catalina, you know me so well. The guards didn’t even check when they saw me.”

Aragon chuckles, “I pretty sure that's not a good thing”

“Must be getting recognized by my fame, but anyways, I originally came here to congratulate, you on finally committing to your successful show on youtube, and going to Vidcon with me this year”, Maria pulls Aragon into a hug, continuing, “You have overcome so much in these past years, and soon people will know the true Catherine Aragon, unless...”

“Unless what, Maria?”

Maria hesitates before saying, “Unless you are finally going with Catalina De Aragon. People will find out at some point that Catherine isn’t actually your real name and-”

“And when the time comes, I will decide. Otherwise, the people will know me as Catherine Aragon” Aragon sighs, “Now, did you bring any food with you, or did you just come here to lecture me.”

Maria laughs as she pulls several bags from Burger King and Shake Shack from behind her back, “Yep, I know you can't stand eating heavily 365 days a year. I wouldn’t have been such a great assistant if I’m not prepared to sneak you some food behind your parent’s back.”

“What would I do without you, Maria?”

“Probably become a full-on vegan”

Aragon rolls her eyes,” I was being sarcastic.”

“I know, but it's rude to ignore a question when being asked” Maria teases, and she looks out the window of the trailer to make sure no one was coming, “Now let’s eat before the Director decides to kick me out again.”

* * *

Odd Questions w/ Aragon has been around for about 4 years, now with almost 10 million subscribers. How she got there; work, dedication, and loyal fans. By now a majority of her subscribers know her from movies, TV, and some foreign films, but they keep quiet, surprisingly. Long time fans loved this humorous side of Aargon that doesn’t appear when she is on stage or being interviewed herself. They also enjoyed her moving on from the past as well. 

When she first started, she mainly interviewed the local people, regular people, and learned about them. Appreciating the little things in the world and helping the unknown be known. Soon Maria, and Catherine Parr, her goddaughter, found out about her channel when they noticed her on the phone more often than usual. This led to questions, to the reveal of the growing channel. Instead of showing disapproval of possibly ruining her reputation, they helped her by giving concepts and ideas that helped improve the show dramatically. The upgrade allowed Catherine to be more open, drew in other celebrities, musicians, politicians, and other influencers to her show. 

Soon enough Catherine was getting offers from TV studios to host, and allowed Behind-the-scenes clips, as well as doing some activities, and exclusive videos to be aired on their platform. It was a big breakthrough for her, and she knew this was her opportunity to escape the delusion of acting. So until the filming of this movie ends, Catherine is going to stick to her golden rule and keep it cool.


	2. Boleyn Girl

_OogieBoogie897 donated $20: "Are you going to be are Vidcon this year, I will literally buy 20 tickets right now if you say yes"_

“ For the fifth time this stream, I will be at Vidcon this year. I will be a ‘women in the industry panel’ with some other creators,including Anna. Plus what are going to do with 20 tickets, I barely have enough friends to start a game of Mafia.” 

Becoming a popular streamer/video creator wasn’t Anne Boleyn’s original career choice,but it's one she is not opposed to. When she first started,she was called , _GreenSleevs_ , and then _AB Gaming._ When people started to recognize Anne, many of them started referring to her “That Boleyn Girl'' since it was easier to remember. This led to her current screenname for the past 2 years, _Boleyn Girl_ ,but many of her accounts and merch are still maintaining homage to her original name when she first started. 

From paying off her own student loans to providing the necessities and saving up for her own cousin’s education,this is one of the better paths Anne could have taken.By currently having about 2.1 million subscribers on twitch and almost double that on youtube, Anne is considering this her best choice. At the moment Anne is playing Dead By Daylight with Anna, another popular youtuber, Bessie, and Maggie, two musicians of the Ladies in Waiting group. They currently are on a 4 game losing streak due to someone…

“Can we just agree that if you don’t have ‘borrowed time’, don’t even try to unhook people. I’m looking at you Maggie.” Anne pleaded, being the first one dead in the group gets tiring after a while.

“I’m a gen rusher, it's not my job,so I’m just gonna pass that down to Anna.” Maggie said, trying to dodge the bullet.

“If I’m running the killer half the time and I’m getting you, that means get ready to run, so don’t even try me.” There was a moment of silence, before Bessie spoke up.

“How about this? I will admit to unsafely unhooking,but you got to admit to not being about to run the killer, Anne. ” As Bessie says this, the chat started to go wild.

* * *

 **DogsstarNaos** **:** **did she lie tho?!?**

 **OdelVental** **: drag her !!!**

 **SkybraelTore** **:** **Bessie preaching tonight**

 **Jambghost00** **:** **rip BG**

 **Sempiternum** **:** **bessie really did her like that**

* * *

The rest of the comment feed seemed to be flooded with similar messages, some with just emotes, inciting a response from Anne

“I would be able to run the killer if they weren’t able to hit me every time I try to vault” Anne 

“You're not wrong there” 

“True, true”

“You only saying that because Katherine always grabs you from pallets when we play with her ”

At the mention of her name, in the door of Anne’s room creeks slight open for a figure with pink tips in her hair to appear from the darkness to yell out, “AND THATS ON PERIOD”,and as suddenly as she enters the frame, Katherine leaves as Anne reaches to her bed to throw a pillow for it to only hit the door.

“Don’t you have some project to do?” Anne yells as loud footsteps can be heard through her mic, as the door opens once again.

“I was taking a break until I heard my name on your stream.” Katherine replied.

“You know what,” Anne turns back to the screen “We are going to end our… 4 hour stream here for today. Remember to check out my channel, and Ladies in Waiting, and Anna’s channels and stream for more content. See yall next time.” Anna waves goodbye as she looks at her chat for the last before saying a farewell to the group and planning the next session before turning off her stream.

* * *

“You know this is your apartment,right?” Katherine is currently seated at her desk, currently going through some of her videos. Anne sits next to her on a bean bag.

“I know,but you deserve some privacy as well,but I mainly came here to talk to you about Vidcon”

Katherine turns off her monitor and spins her chain inorder to face Anne.

“Yeah I know, try to stay close to you, don’t cause a scene, blah, blah,blah…I know our rules,but the only difference is that we, mainly you though, but we are getting to go backstage as creators then contenders.”

“Doesn’t make a difference since the internet is such a weird place, with some weirdos on it. ”

“You shouldn’t talk about yourself that way Annie”

Anne chuckles in response, ”Well I’m one of the good weirdos, aren’t I?”

Anne ruffles some of Katherine’s hair before leaving, “I’m going to pick us up som e food, text me what you want. Also remember that Anna, and her dogs are staying with us during the convention, so make sure to tape down the wires while I’m gone”

Before there is time to respond, Anne is already out the door.

Anne looks out to the distance as the sun sets on the way to her car. Everyday seems to be a reminder that Katherine will be starting college soon,so Anne wants to be able to prove enough to not worry about a loan later on. She knows she is getting up on the most watched creators,but how long with it lasts. Another day,month, or even year could pass before things could go down will. In the end, that is the future, and for now Anne will just keep playing games with her friends as an audience judges her actions, and as she silently debates whether to get In-n-Out or Smashburger for dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> Original headcanons for this au
> 
> 1\. https://snakesnack6.tumblr.com/post/624206418287984640/youtuber-ausix-the-musical  
> 2\. https://snakesnack6.tumblr.com/post/624280354624323584/more-youtuber-au-six-the-musical-headcannons


End file.
